Shadow and Light
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Zed struggles to come to terms with what happened to him and five other Champions less than a year ago. But when he challenges Shen to a duel under the Blood Moon, something goes wrong. Suddenly, Zed finds himself face to face with someone in a similar predicament…perhaps someone who can help him find peace with both himself and his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got to see the Overwatch video for Genji and Hanzo...and I'm really hoping I'm not the only one who sees a parallel between them and Shen and Zed.**

Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to set and the moon was starting to rise, as red as freshly spilled blood. Zed watched from his rooftop perch as his former student Akali walked on stage, a beautiful maiden dressed in flowing scarlet and ivory robes. Zed knew better though, because the young woman wearing those robes was quite the formidable warrior on the Fields of Justice. His jaw clenched slightly and he gave a low growl of pain as his form flickered, revealing scarlet circuits and grey and white metal.

"Why now?" he demanded of the air, filled with the smell of sticky-sweet honey, roasted vegetables and grilled meat, "Why are you glitching on m-m-m-me…"

He touched his throat, wincing as the mechanism that enabled him to speak gave a stuttering growl. He cleared his throat and the growling stopped.

"Better," he whispered as his metal servos glitched and flickered, returning back to normal silver and black leather gauntlets.

It still unnerved him, his new body. This metal and wire form that constantly fought its way free and took his sanity with it. Like the other Projects, he didn't know who did this to them, just that it happened and all six of them experienced glitches. He lost all his morality (what was left of it after the Shadows…), Fiora lost her emotions, Yi lost his memories, Yasuo lost his temper, Lucian lost his mobility, Leona lost her grip on her fear. To be honest, Zed thought he got the long end of the stick…he'd rather lose morality than lose who he was or give into his fears.

He watched the festivities, giving a faint, low growl as a scarlet figure in a horned mask appeared on the stage in an explosion of light and smoke.

 _"Flashy ninja,"_ Zed thought with a snort before adding aloud, "Always one for theatrics aren't you, Shen?"

And what a fitting role Shen had as well…for Shen had been a constant, annoying demon in Zed's life for a few years now…

Zed put a hand on his shurikens, it was best to wait until Shen was wrapped up in his performance to suspect anything wrong…for even now, Zed could see that Shen was on guard. And he had a right to be, not because of Zed lurking in the shadows…

But because the Blood Moon was reaching its peak. And everyone knew that strange things happened when the Blood Moon came to its zenith.

* * *

Genji watched quietly as his brother Hanzo knelt before a small altar as the red-tinted moon rose. Hanzo didn't know he was there, he very rarely did. The one time he revealed himself to his brother, both physically and by name, Hanzo tried to kill him…

But, as always, Genji believed there was hope for his brother's soul. Zenyatta taught him well. It was just getting Hanzo to forgive himself that was the problem. It seemed that Hanzo just _didn't_ want to accept that Genji was alright and well, _not_ dead.

Genji looked his servo, clenching it slightly. He'd come to terms with his new body a while ago, but that didn't mean he missed his old one.

Hanzo suddenly whirled around, an arrow flying from his bow right at Genji. The cyborg leaped out of the way, agilely landing on the floor as his circuits began to light up once again a vibrant pale green.

"Still giving the same ritual to a live man?" Genji called out with a faint smile, "Hanzo, I am quite flattered,"

Another arrow flew at him and Genji once again dodged in a flash of green light.

"My brother is _dead_ ," Hanzo snapped, another arrow nocked to his bowstring, "You are not him!"

Genji gave a soft laugh before dashing away, leaving a trail of green light behind him while Hanzo gave chase.

 _"One thing I will give you, brother, you_ are _persistent,"_ he smiled, coming to a stop inside the temple under the symbol of the dragon brothers.

He unsheathed his blade, the sharp edge glowing with cool green light as he prepared to face his brother again.

"But which will overcome the other?" he asked softly.

Hanzo dashed into the room, loosing another arrow only for Genji to slice it out of the air, sending the halves to the floor.

"You will not escape me this time…" Hanzo growled.

"So you want to repeat our last fight?" Genji asked with a faint smile, "Very well then, brother,"

The brothers dashed forwards, blade and bow clashing against each other, sending up sparks from the force. The bloodied moon's light started inching towards the temple, washing over the steps, painting them with scarlet light and causing the temple to take on an ethereal glow. A faint hum washed over the area, Genji's hyper-sensitive hearing could hear it over the hum of his own systems. He kicked Hanzo away from him, holding up his hand.

"Hanzo, stop!" he ordered, "Something is not right…"

* * *

Zed watched closely, seeing that Shen had finally let his guard down. The Master of Shadows looked up at the moon, giving a slight smile as he saw it was almost at its Zenith.

It was time.

He threw his shurikens, lodging them deep into the stage and making Shen jump back in surprise. The Eye of Twilight watched, unable to do anything as Zed leaped down from his perch in a rush of shadows, appearing on the stage and making the audience shriek with surprise and then with delight…they thought this was all part of the show.

Shen and Akali both stared at him, Zed could see the anger in Shen's pale eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Shen growled.

Zed's strikers flicked out with a harsh click.

"Challenge me Shen," Zed grinned, "You sh-shall not be an orphan long!"

His form gave a slight spasm, revealing scarlet circuits glowing with eager light. Zed had been waiting for this for a long, _long_ time.

"You _dare_ …" Akali growled, starting forwards only for Shen to stop her with an outstretched arm…

Before he unsheathed his ninjatō and his spirit blade shimmered in the air behind him.

 _"Finally_ ," Zed thought with excitement as he settled into a ready position and spoke aloud, "Let us see who is the better, _brother_ ,"

"My brother died long ago," Shen replied quietly, "You are nothing but a pale imitation of him,"

Zed stopped short for a split second before giving a loud cry and dashing forwards, throwing a shadow behind Shen and switching places with it, fighting as if he were a wild creature. The Shadows whispered advice, their voices like sizzling oil in his ears as he slashed…only to give a roar of fury as pain slashed his side. He whirled around as golden liquid mixed with blood splattered against the side, facing Akali, who stood with her kama at ready, dripping golden oil and blood. She stared at the wound she'd caused, at the liquid that dripped down. Shen even seemed surprised.

"Zed…" Shen asked, looking at the wounded Master of Shadows, "What…"

But Zed took his hesitance to his advantage. He leaped forwards, tackling Shen before flipping back upright, blades extended as his form flickered. The Master of Shadows was too angry to notice.

Shen barely had time to raise his blades to block. The Blood Moon's light started to creep over the stage, painting it with bloodied light, causing the stones of the ancient structure to glow. But neither combatant noticed. Shen from concentration and Zed from anger. Suddenly, there was a low, humming sound as the glow became brighter and brighter…

And with a harsh zapping sound, it quit. When the light died and everyone took their hands away from their faces, they got quite the shock. For Akali was the only one on the stage…

Shen and Zed had disappeared.

* * *

Hanzo wasn't listening to Genji…not for the first time.

The older brother struck at his sibling again and again and each time was blocked by Genji's blade.

"Would you listen for one moment?" Genji demanded, "Something is wrong! We must get out of here!"

Hanzo ignored him, big surprise.

Suddenly, the hum went up a few decibels and Hanzo froze, trying to find the source of the sound…right as a searing blast of light flooded the area. The brothers shielded their eyes from the radiance and only lowered them to the sound of metal striking metal.

Two warriors, one dressed in scarlet and wearing a horned mask and the other in grey and white armor with glowing scarlet circuits, fought as if to the death right were Genji and Hanzo were fighting.

"Who are they?" Hanzo asked slowly.

Genji gave a helpless shrug.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"Human and Omnic I'd say…"

"Not Omnic," Genji shook his head, "He moves too fluidly. He is…"

He blinked a few times only to give an incredulous laugh.

"He is like me…" Genji smiled, "Hanzo, can we put aside this feud of ours and stop these two from killing one another?"

"…Fine,"

The brothers dashed forwards, Hanzo grabbing the human while Genji grabbed the other cyborg.

"Let me go!" the human ordered, thrashing.

"Calm down, we are not going to hurt you," Hanzo reassured him, "My name is Hanzo Shimada, I am a friend,"

"My name is Shen," the human, Shen, replied before looking up to see Genji _trying_ to restrain the other newcomer, "Who…"

Suddenly, Genji gave yell of pain as the other cyborg jabbed a blade into his arm, teleporting away with a burst of shadow, leaving a hologram of deep red light in Genji's grip.

"ZED!" Shen yelled, rushing the cyborg and tackling him as he, Zed, attempted to kill the other cyborg, "That's enough!"

"If you do not let me go, Shen, I will kill you right this instant," Zed snarled, his voice warped by a metallic filter.

"Don't you see?" Shen demanded, "We aren't in Ionia anymore, we aren't on Runeterra,"

Zed's breathing slowed as he turned towards his brother.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Look around you!"

Zed's hidden gaze scanned his surroundings, he gave a soft rumble as he turned towards his brother again.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Shen told him.

"Hanamura," a voice with the same quality as Zed's replied, "You're in Hanamura, Japan,"

The brothers turned around to face Genji.

"My name is Genji Shimada. Hanzo is my older brother," he started, ignoring the snort from Hanzo, "I would say that you and your friend here are…quite lost,"

"You could say that again" Zed growled.

"Do you think you could get us home?" Shen asked.

" _We_ can't," Hanzo started, looking at Genji, "But…"

"Perhaps those at Overwatch can help,"

 **I will admit, my knowledge on Overwatch is lacking, but I do plan to play soon enough, as well as do a crap-ton of research on it (so that my knowledge of them is almost if not as good as my knowledge of League Lores.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this took longer than expected (And is shorter than normal...) I've been hit with bad writers block. I know where I want to go...it's getting there that's the problem. I know it seems a bit rushed in places, but please, give me a break...I'm dealing with a fandom that's fairly new with characters with only basic outlines. I know Shen and Zed better than I do Genji and Hanzo (mainly because of all the torture I put Zed through...). Everything will be explained in due time...I promise. Just bear with me, ok?**

Chapter 2

The lights stung his eyes, the sounds nearly deafened him and every footstep felt like he was walking on glass. To put it simply, Zed was _not_ enjoying himself. Even his holo-projector had broken, he couldn't switch back to Classic form so he was _stuck_ in his true Project body. He could feel the impulses trying to take his mind away from him, but he fought them back. The Shadows tried to hold on to his beliefs but it was only a matter of time before he snapped…it always was. His only comfort was that Shen looked just as uncomfortable as him.

"I don't like this place," Zed growled.

"I don't either, but we don't have a choice, Zed," Shen replied, "We're stuck here in this…Japan…until someone can send us home,"

"And then you'll throw me in jail like a common criminal as soon as we set foot back on Ionian soil," Zed snarked, "You have no power here…that is the only part about this place I like,"

"You don't have your students either," Shen retorted, "You just have you…"

"I'm still stronger than you and you know it Shen," Zed growled, circuits glowing with a dangerous light, "I will crush you if you so much as _try_ to hurt me…"

* * *

Genji listened to the two bickering. It was odd how these two had come at just the right moment…and how similar they were to Hanzo and himself. Yet, they were _very_ different. As far as Genji could tell, Zed might have been similar in makeup to himself, but he _acted_ much like Hanzo while Shen was the opposite. From his observations, it seemed as if Shen and Zed weren't exactly friends…more like rivals, but there was something else. There most _definitely_ was a familiar bond. It was very possible the two were brothers like Genji and Hanzo.

Speaking of Hanzo, the human brother was also listening to the other pair. He hadn't spoken since leaving the temple. Genji was just thankful that Hanzo hadn't turned him into a living quiver, perhaps seeing Shen and Zed just appear had shocked him. Seeing as the two were very similar in situation to him and Genji.

Unlike the two Shimadas' situation, Shen seemed to perfectly accept that his 'brother' was alive and well…but he seemed to have an adversion to Zed after he got a clear look at him after they'd made him stop trying to kill them all. Genji was in between the two while Hanzo stood on the other side of Shen, further solidifying that neither Hanzo nor Shen were completely comfortable with their cybernetic brothers.

Genji also noticed that Zed tended to stick to the shadows, the other cyborg flinching every time he had to step into the light or a car horn went off.

"Your sensors are very highly tuned," Genji noted aloud, making Zed jump sky high before whirling on him, "I rest my case,"

Zed just fixed him with a hidden, silent, withering glare before turning back to face the direction they were going.

"How long ago?" Genji asked, "How long has it been since you were built?"

Again, Zed kept his silence.

"You might as well give up…Genji…" Shen sighed, "You won't get him to talk…not when he doesn't want to. He has been that way since we were children,"

"You grew up together, so you _are_ brothers,"

Shen took off the horned mask, revealing his pale gaze and his dark hair that fell past the nape of his neck.

"My brother died long ago," Shen stated, fixing Zed with a cold glare while Zed's servos clenched and a subtle shake rippled through his tall, strong frame, "What you see before you is nothing but a _murderer_ ,"

"Say that again," Zed threatened, blades flashing out and glowing scarlet.

"Why? Are you hard of hearing?"

Genji grabbed Zed's arms and forced him into a position so that he couldn't attack Shen while Hanzo did the same to Shen so he couldn't attack Zed.

"If you two hurt each other, that makes more work for Dr. Ziegler," Hanzo growled, "If you want to get back to where ever it is you come from, I suggest you make her work minimal,"

Needless to say, the two Ionians stopped, making Genji give a shake of his head.

This would be a _long_ night.

* * *

Like Zed, Shen wasn't comfortable in their new situation. He'd heard of this place called 'Earth', his father had told both him and Zed when they were much, much younger. Kusho had often spoken of it as if he had been there himself. Of course, Shen and Zed had brushed it off, not ever really considering that it was true…

Now neither of them were sure.

From the stories their father told them, the world was green like much of Ionia…not stone, glass and iron like Piltover or Zaun.

Shen was jostled from his thoughts as the group of four came up to what looked like an abandoned factory or lab. Immediately, Zed's circuits flashed and he started balking, thrashing and trying to break free as his feet dug into the asphalt.

"No…not again!" he yelled, trying to break free of Genji's iron grip, "You will not take me alive! _I AM NOT GOING BACK!"_

Hanzo grabbed Zed's free arm, flinching slightly as the strikers flashed out, burning crimson in the darkness. He turned his dark gaze to Shen.

"Is there some way to calm him down?!" Hanzo demanded as Zed very nearly broke free.

Shen gave a helpless shake of his head before going in and grabbing his adopted brother, trying to hold him still.

"Zed, you must calm _down_ ," Genji tried, "No one is going to hurt you…"

All he got as a response was a dark snarl as Zed continued to thrash, a low rumbling growl that sounded like a corrupted hard drive thrumming from his vocalizer.

 _"What_ is going on out he…" a female voice started only to stop, "Genji?"

"Good evening, Mercy," Genji grunted as Zed elbowed him, "We need some assistance here…seems we have a little bit of a problem,"

Shen looked up at a middle-aged woman that had just walked out of the building. She was tall and slender with pale blonde hair and dark, intelligent eyes. Her accent was one that he had never heard before, the closest he could get to it would be either Viktor or Braum's, but even then, it didn't match up.

"I haven't heard that name in a very long time, Genji," the woman, Mercy, deadpanned, casting a suspicious glance at Shen and Zed, "Friends of yours, _ja_?"

"Just met," Genji growled, "We will explain later, can you help with him? He seems to be a little _temperamental_ ,"

Shen bit down a laugh and then a curse as Zed nearly took out an eye with his blades. Mercy gave a soft smile and came closer, cautiously, mindful of Zed's strikers. Zed's attention snapped to her and it was just enough a distraction for Hanzo, Genji and Shen to put him flat on the ground. Mercy knelt, her keen dark gaze scanning over Zed's form.

"Omnic?" she asked as Zed gave another attempt to free himself.

"He is like me," Genji replied, "Cyborg,"

" _Project_ ," Zed spat, "Freak, Monster,"

"A little touchy, are we?" Mercy asked, putting a cool hand on Zed's neck and making him jump, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you,"

Zed stared at her, his face unreadable through his mask, but Mercy could sense the mistrust…until she finally brushed up against a small switch and flipped it. Zed immediately went still and lax, circuits blackened.

"What did you…" Shen demanded only to get a placating gesture from Mercy.

"He is just asleep," she told him, "He will wake up in a few hours…more than enough time to get him inside and, as much as I hate to say it, restrained so he will not kill us,"

"Why should I trust you with him?" Shen asked, one hand on his ninjatō while the other still stayed on Zed's shoulder.

Mercy gave a nod and reached down, extending her hand.

"My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler," she told him, "I am also known by my Overwatch code name, Mercy. I am the head of the medical division and also the one who helped Genji heal from his wounds…"

She shot Hanzo a glare, getting an uncomfortable look from said archer.

"I am more than capable of healing your friend," she finished, "Now, if that is all, let us get him into the building away from prying eyes…there is no telling if Talon operatives are here and watching,"

"Talon?" Shen asked.

"We will explain later," Hanzo told him, "But for now…it is best we do as Dr. Ziegler asks,"

 **So we've met Mercy. Unlike League Champions, a lot of Overwatch champions do not go by their real names (ex. Mercy, Tracer, Reaper, etc.) More than likely I'll call them by the name that Shen and Zed hear first (i.e. Dr. Ziegler will be called Mercy because Genji greeted her that way). Also, Zed has a thing against labs or anything that resembles a lab...those of you who read the Project story I did understand _why_...**

 **Next, Genji, Mercy and Zed get some quality time and Zed gets to see something he hasn't seen in a long time...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I thought that I'd give you all a reason why. This morning I recieved a review that...I'm sorry to say but it was quite a blow to me. The 'guest' review stated that the norm at first (asking for an update and such). I wouldn't have minded it...were it not for the next words that came from their keyboard "you know I used to think you were a great writer...but the INCONSISTENT updates are starting to make me lose interest". Now, I know that a lot of you don't read my profile, so let me spell this out. I am a _college student_. Everyone knows that college likes to take time away from writers. Now, the reason why I've been updating other stories instead of this one is because I'm not blocked on them and I have more to work with. Overwatch is still fairly new and the lore is spotty in some places. To be honest, I'm actually stuck on _Shadow and Light_. That's why I moved to other stories. No, I'm _not_ dead...as the almost non-stop updating on other stories is stating...Just busy.**

 **I'm sorry that I can't update everything at once...you have no idea how much I wish I could...but with school and me getting stuck in another fandom, it's hard. If you think I'm a good writer, I thank you (because I certainly don't think so...there are _so_ many better than me!) If not, that's ok (I agree with you there). But if the only reason you think I'm a good writer is because I have a quick update time for some stories...then I highly recommend you rethink what it means to be a good writer. After all, would you rather have a quick but (pardon me) crappy chapter...or a slower but really good chapter? _Shadow and Light_ 's chapter has a good chunk of it written, but I'm stuck in a few places on it. I know where eventually I want to go...and I have an ending in mind, but other than that...I'm not quite sure.**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
